You're Not That Sick
by maiuayame
Summary: Sherlock stops by John's place of work and the check up gets pretty physical. Warning for smut and established SH/JW


**I figured I'd post some Johnlock, it's not Halloween themed, but I guess you can consider it to be a trear ;)**

**The only real warnings I have is smut, that's about it.**

Sherlock Holmes was the world's most unordinary consultant detective. John Watson was the world's most unordinary doctor. The two together made the most unlikely pair, but that's what makes them brilliant.

Sherlock never really went to John, he usually just just told the doctor to come, at his convenience or inconvenience.

John would always come, Sherlock wouldn't call for just nothing...well, sometimes he did, but John never ignored him for fear there'd be a real emergency the day he did.

Sherlock and John had always been friends, but for the past six months, they'd found each other enjoying each other's company in a much more romantic and intimate way.

Today, John was in for a surprise, he was just told he would have a patient, so he took the clipboard and went into the backroom.

It was still rather early, about an hour before his break, so John was still in a pretty good mood.

"Good morning- Sherlock?"

"Hello John."

"Why are you here?" John asked putting down the clipboard and looking at the man, he didn't appear to be wounded or troubled.

"Well, you see I have contracted acute viral rhinopharyngitis."

"A cold? You came all this way to say you have a cold?"

"Yes...is that not what people come to you for?"

"Yes. Sherlock, but we live together, why wouldn't you tell me last night, or this morning?"

"I already know what my ailment is, I just need you to prescribe the correct anedote."

John gave a sigh, "I can't just prescribe you a medicine, I have to look you over first."

Sherlock looked away and then nodded.

John walked over to Sherlock and slowly began to do all the standard procedure things, such as taking blood pressure and his temperature.

It then came to checking Sherlock's heart beat.

John reached up under his lover's shirt and placed the stethoscope on his heart. Sherlock breathed, and his heartbeat was a bit faster than it should have been.

"The utensil is cold."

John smiled, "I know, breathe a bit deeper now."

Sherlock followed the instruction, he then held John's hand to under his shirt.

"Sherlock?"

"John."

Sherlock looked up and not even a fraction of a second later, the two were locked in a heated kiss. Sherlock brought the doctor up to the small bed, pushing him back so that John was lying on his back.

"Sherlock, we shouldn't do this here," John began to say, but Sherlock beginning to nip and suck on his neck to the words out of his mouth, he arched his back and moaned.

"We don't have to do it here, but can you really wait until we go home?"

Sherlock placed his hand under the small of Sherlock's back, lifting him up a bit.

"You know I can't."

"Then do not complain about the location."

It didn't take Sherlock very long to remove both of their clothes, stripping them down to nothing but skin as they continued to grind into each other. Their kisses were long and intense as Sherlock worked his on John's body. John clung to consultant detective as he let himself give into the waves of pleasure that surged through his body.

"Are you ready, John?"

"I'm always ready for you Sherlock."

"Good," Sherlock then positioned himself at John's entrance, he pushed in slowly, holding John as he did so.

John breathed pressing his head into the ripping paper lining of the doctor office's bed.

When John was fully inside of him, he slowly began to move in and out.

"Faster Sherlock."

Sherlock knew what his lover wanted and never failed to give him all he wasted and more.

Sherlock moved fast, thrusting deep and pulling out almost completely as he plunged back. There was rhythm, but John could not keep up, it felt so good he could hardly see, let alone think.

All he could do was moan Sherlock's name and ask for more.

Sherlock knew how to take John over the edge and he always did, as he did it in the office all John was, was a puddle of pleading and moans.

Sherlock, finally allowed him to release himself, his thrusts grew slower before he pulled out all together.

He switched places with John, placing the smaller man on top of him and holding him in his arms.

"About that prescription?"

"I have something for you at home," John snuggled closer into Sherlock, he was on break now anyways.

"Hmm, I believe I have something for you at home as well."

John decided he would take off a bit early from work today.


End file.
